Surf Buddies
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Cuando Mary es una adolescente se encuentra en la playa con un chico, Steve se pone sobreprotector, ella dice que son compañeros de surf; esto se convierte en una costumbre. Traducción autorizada por doctorsheriff. McDanno.


Traducción autorizada por **doctorsheriff**

**Resumen:** Cuando Mary es una adolescente se encuentra en la playa con un chico, Steve se pone sobreprotector, ella dice que son compañeros de surf; esto se convierte en una costumbre.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Surf Buddies**

* * *

**Oahu, 1992**

Steve sonrió ampliamente al emerger de debajo de las olas, con su tabla sobresaliendo a un lado El día estaba bueno para surfear y muy pocos eran los turistas que visitaban esta playa, así que no habían muchas personas alrededor. Era la cantidad lo bastante reducida para que pudiera ver a Mary, que lo había acompañado en contra de su voluntad y que ahora estaba hablando con un chico. No cualquier chico, sino un chico que era demasiado atractivo y cercano a su edad para no significar problemas.

Esto tenía que terminar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, tropezando mientras trataba de hacer que su tabla cooperara con él. Una vez recuperado su equilibrio, trotó hacia donde estaba su hermana, clavando su tabla en la arena al llegar.

—Ey, Mar, tenemos que ir a casa pronto, papá dijo que quería que regresáramos antes...—Steve se interrumpió, fingiendo notar su compañía por primera vez—. Disculpa. —Tendió una mano, dándole a la pequeña comadreja la sonrisa más encantadora y burlona que pudo—. Steve McGarrett, el hermano mayor de Mary Ann, ¿y tú eres...? —El tipo al menos tuvo la sensatez de parecer nervioso, pero estrechó la mano tendida. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Steve apretó su agarre, sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Uh... Sam. —Era evidente que estaba perturbado y Steve no ignoró la forma sutil en que se frotó la mano una vez que se alejaron. Bien. No era tan bueno que Mary estuviese fulminándolo con la mirada, que aunque no estaba muy lejos de ser algo normal, si era nuevo que susurrara las palabras «Te mataré» lenta y cuidadosamente sobre el hombro de Sam. El segundo en que éste volvió su mirada hacia ella, su cara retomó la expresión inocente que usaba para evitar meterse en problemas con su papá. Steve sabía que estaba en problemas siempre que esa expresión se mostraba.

—Está bien, Sam. Puedes irte. —Mary le sonrió alentadoramente—. No dejaré que Steve te atrape y, si lo hace, su ladrido es peor que su mordida, para ser honesta. No lastimaría ni a una mosca.

—Gracias. —Su alivio era tan evidente que su voz se entrecortó un poco. Le dio un abrazo a Mary y Steve no pudo disimular el gruñido que escapó de su garganta. Sabe bien que no lo imaginó murmurando: «Deberías ponerle una correa» en su oreja cuando la soltó.

—Lo mantendré en mente. —Y no, simplemente no. Su hermana no debía estar mirando la espalda de nadie (y partes un poco más abajo) así hasta que tuviera al menos treinta años... quizás cuarenta.

—¿Quién era ese? —Steve le lanzó la misma mirada que usaba su papá cuando quería que hablaran, puede que su intento fuera menos efectivo, pero su papá había tenido años como oficial de policía para perfeccionarla, ¿qué tan a menudo era que Steve lograba interrogar gente?

—Por favor, Steve. No me asustas. No te diré nada. —Ella lo miró con una sonrisa creída. Steve se rehusaba a dejar las cosas allí.

—¿Oh, sí? Entonces supongo que si no me dices se lo mencionaré a papá. —Eso borró la sonrisa de su cara—. Tengo un nombre, una descripción y una edad aproximada, creo que eso le será suficiente para proseguir, ¿no? Escuché que su novato es bastante...

—Bien, Steve. Suficiente. Tú ganas. —Steve le sonrió, tan amenazante como le fue posible, y movió su mano en un gesto para que continuara.

—Él sólo es... mi compañero de surf. —Steve arqueó una ceja.

—Ninguno de ustedes tenía una tabla de surf, además, hiciste una pausa en es y mi. ¿Quién es en realidad?

—A veces eres bastante odioso, ¿lo sabes, eh? —Steve coincidió con un asentimiento—. Está en mi clase en la escuela.

—Y...—instó Steve, haciendo otro gesto con su mano.

—Y me gusta. Me gusta, GUSTA. Y creo que yo también le gusto, pero ahora viniste tú y lo arruinaste, idiota. —Puso énfasis al darle un puñetazo en el brazo. La mirada de Steve se suavizó un poco y la jaló a un medio abrazo.

—Si le gustas, lo superará. Si no, entonces supongo que acabo de hacerte un favor y deberías agradecerme. —Ella le volvió a pegar. Esta vez ligeramente en el hombro, pero estaba sonriendo, así que Steve la consideró una victoria—. Conque... ¿compañeros de surf, eh?

—Cierra la boca. —Pero ahora estaba riendo. Un sonido fuerte y feliz, así que tal vez no había metido tanto la pata.

* * *

**Día presente.**

Steve estaba sintiéndose bastante bien. Había pasado la mañana con Danno, su hermana estaba de regreso en la isla y (sólo porque merece una doble mención) había pasado la mañana con Danno. Sin camisas. Surfeando. Mojados. Si hoy se ponía más agresivo de lo usual entonces toda la culpa podía serle atribuida a Danny y su cuerpo estúpidamente sexy y su cara estúpidamente atractiva y, en serio, ninguna espalda debería verse así de bien, pero Steve sólo quería lamer las gotas de agua que bajaban por sus omoplatos. Si había pasado casi todo el tiempo tensando sus propios músculos, haciendo que sus abdominales sobresalieran tanto como era posible, entonces eso también era culpa de Danny. Más importante, era culpa del estúpido y enorme enamoramiento que tenía por su compañero.

Steve se enorgullece de ocultar esto tan bien como lo hace.

—Bueno, ¿ahora son compañeros de surf, eh?

O al parecer lo escondió tan bien como pensaba que lo hacía. Lo que al parecer no hizo. Hizo todo lo que pudo para no dejar caer el café que tenía en mano.

—Ah... Sí, algo así.

Le lanzó una mirada a Mary. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Esa era una clase de código para decir que te gustaba alguien y ahora lo estaba usando con Danny sentado ahí mismo. Hora de cambiar el tema.

Y funcionó... por muy poco tiempo.

—¿Conque ahora somos compañeros de surf?

Dios. Danny lo está haciendo mucho peor, ¿qué dice? ¿No puede decir que sí de una, verdad?

—¿Te estás poniendo sensible?

Bien. Eso funciona, recurrir al sarcasmo y a las burlas, el valor predeterminado de su relación con Danny.

—Sí, un poco.

Puede manejar esto. Darle una mirada de lástima y entonces salir del lugar tan rápido como sea posible para no tener que ver su cara malhumorada (que no debería ser tan adorable como lo es).

No le importaría tanto, pero después de tantos años el término no sólo se había hecho algo familiar para él y Mary, sino que su papá lo descubrió y le dijo a Chin y éste le contó a su familia y, gracias a lo inmenso que era el clan Kelly-Kalakaua, todos lo sabían. Bueno, todas las personas que conocían él y Danny, y eso era más que suficiente, muchas gracias. No era que se opusiera a que le hicieran bromas sobre Danny, ya que las bromas de casados se han vuelto algo usual. Simplemente estaba preocupado de que descubrieran de que por su lado no era una broma, amaba a Danny y no sabía qué hacer al respecto y menos cómo lidiar con ello si otros lo supieran. Sólo el hecho de que Mary lo supiera lo asustaba.

—¡Ey Steve! —Danny puntuó cada palabra con un jalón de orejas; ¿cuándo se le había acercado tanto y por qué no lo había notado?—. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Te volviste a quedar atrapado en tu cabeza? ¿Quieres un mapa para salir?

—Danno, qu...

—Quería saber si estabas listo para irte. Gracie no va a recogerse sola.

—Qué... No, supongo que no. ¿Y qué es eso de volviste? ¡Nunca me pierdo en mi cabeza, Danny! ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Regresa aquí! —Danny lo ignoró.

Steve alejó su silla del escritorio con un suspiro. Amaba su trabajo, pero el papeleo era una tortura. Estiró los brazos y rodó los hombros, sintiéndose satisfecho con el crujido de su columna y de sus dedos doloridos. Con el informe terminado, se levantó de su silla y salió. Danny estaba esperándole junto a la mesa; hoy habían ido juntos al trabajo, lo que significaba que Danny también tenía que llevarle a casa (lo que sólo significaba que dejaría que Steve condujera, como siempre, para ahorrarse discusiones), sin embargo, éste no notó que había salido de la oficina, ya que estaba de espaldas y conversando con Chin.

—Espera... ¿entonces tú y McGarret son compañeros de surf? —Chin parecía sorprendido y Steve sintió que su estómago daba un salto.

—Bueno, sí, aunque no comprendo por qué te sorprende tanto, Kelly.

—No es eso, es que... oh, aquí está el hombre mismo. —Chin le sonrió mientras Steve se acercaba con cautela—. Felicitaciones. Me alegro por ustedes dos, ya era hora. —Steve no tuvo tiempo para quejarse, Chin se levantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de salir de la oficina central.

—Me voy. A diferencia de ustedes, yo y MI esposa tenemos planes. —Hizo un gesto con su mano por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba.

—¿Fue esa una broma de casados?

Steve se encogió de hombros. —Eso creo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que ya era hora? ¿Qué fue eso? —Steve agarró la mano que Danny estaba agitando frente a su cara entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, apartándola con suavidad y bajándola hacia su abdomen.

—¿Quién sabe? —respondió con cautela; sabiendo que había una oportunidad de que Danny no dejará de hacer preguntas a menos que cambiara de tema—. ¿Vienes a mi casa por una cerveza?

—¿Qué crees? —Danny le dio una mirada que estaba entre medio cariñosa y medio irritada. Steve sólo sonrió en respuesta y, manteniendo su agarre en la mano de Danny, lo arrastró fuera del edificio y hacia el auto.

No volvieron a tocar el asunto por un par de días, hasta que Kono entró a la oficina después de su día libre, negándose a hablar con ambos. Eso siempre significaba problemas porque ella era aterradora y si estaba enojada contigo, era seguro que te arrepentirías.

Después de una pequeña discusión en la oficina de Steve, donde este trató de empujar a Danny en dirección a la oficina de Kono y ambos terminaron peleando; un combate durante el cual la camisa de Danny perdió dos botones y su cabello terminó despeinado, la camisa de Steve terminó siendo una de cuello en V y al igual que Danny, tenía una apariencia desaliñada. Luego de que Danny hiciera un movimiento y pinchara el área en las costillas de Steve donde sabía que le hacía cosquillas antes de hacerle un calzón chino que le proclamó como ganador, y Steve se vio forzado a entrar a la guarida del león primero después de mascullar sobre las ventajas de tener un montón de hermanos.

—¿Oye, Kono? —Ella alzó la mirada de su escritorio.

—¿Sí?

—Nosotros. —Steve miró a su lado para encontrarse con que Danny seguía sin aparecer—. Aguarda. —Se asomó hacia afuera y Kono sólo pudo escuchar unos susurros, un alarido y un golpe sordo antes de que Steve volviera a aparecer en el lugar con Danny a rastras (que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Steve y frotándose el cuello).

—Nosotros, Danny y yo, estábamos preguntándonos qué habíamos hecho para sufrir tu, sinceramente aterradora, ira. —Kono sonrió al escuchar la palabra aterradora. Algo no estaba bien con esa mujer.

—Ustedes son... ya saben... compañeros de surf, y no me lo dijeron. ¡Tuve que escucharlo de Chin!

—¿De eso se trata? —preguntó Danny al tiempo que Steve graznó:

—No es así.

—Está bien, Kono, seguiré surfeando contigo cuando quieras. —Danny esbozó una sonrisa y Kono le lanzó una mirada ligeramente horrorizada.

—¡Cómo te atreves, Danno! —bromeó Steve, y Danny le volvió a sonreír a Kono.

—Al parecer Steve es un poco posesivo cuando de compañeros de surf se trata, así que tal vez deba revocar mi oferta anterior, Kono.

—¿Sabes qué, Danny? Creo que estaré bien. Puedo decir con certeza que de todas maneras no la habría aceptado.

—¡Oye! No soy tan malo. —Fue entonces que Kono finalmente notó el aspecto desaliñado del par. La camisa de Steve estaba estirada y un poco rasgada, la de Danny estaba sacada y le faltaban botones, la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Steve estaba sobresaliendo de sus pantalones y Danny tenía un moretón púrpura formándose en la unión de su cuello y su hombro.

—Parece que vinieron en medio de una sesión de... surf. —Ella sonrió con malicia y alzó una ceja elegante.

—¿De qué hablas, Kono? ¿Qué estás...? —Danny se interrumpió al ver el reflejo de él y Steve en la ventana. Titubeó por un momento antes de voltearse hacia su compañero—. ¡Steve Jack McGarret! Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Mi oficina. Ya. —Steve encontró difícil no hacer un saludo mientras Danny se volteaba sobre sus talones y salía. Kono le lanzó una mirada confundida a Steve, pero fue ignorada, el hombre estaba demasiado distraído por el temor que se había asentado en la boca de su estómago. Cuando Danny gritó «¡Ahora mismo, McGarrett!», aceleró el paso.

Cuando entró a la oficina, Danny cerró la puerta tras él y se puso a cerrar todas las persianas.

—Bueno, Steve. Creo que más te vale que me expliques qué está pasando aquí... Por qué Kono piensa que hemos estado. Ya sabes. ¿Y por qué demonios lo llamó surf? ¿Es esta alguna cosa rara hawaiana?

—Para ser justos, parece que hub...

—Creo que ambos sabemos que se trata de más que eso, Steven.

—No sé dónde comenzar...

—Intenta con el comienzo. —Steve le lanzó una mirada hostil.

—Cuando Mary y yo éramos jóvenes, usábamos la frase «compañeros de surf» para describir a alguien que nos gustaba o con quien estábamos saliendo. Mi papá lo descubrió y le dijo a Chin, que le dijo a Kono y casi a todo el clan Kelly-Kalakaua.

—Mm. Entonces cuando le dije a Chin...

—Sip. Le dijiste que estábamos saliendo.

—Entonces Kono y él piensan...

—Sí.

—Mmm. —Steve asintió, asegurándose de mirar a todos lados menos a Danny.

—Hay algo que sigo sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando Mary preguntó que si éramos «compañeros de surf», tú dijiste _algo así_. Y entonces con Chin no lo negaste, sólo dejaste que lo pensara. —Steve soltó un respiro tembloroso y bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que había sido pillado.

—¿Steve, cariño? Mírame. —Danny puso un dedo debajo de su mentón e inclinó hacia arriba la cabeza de Steve, para mirarlo—. De verdad espero no estar equivocado. —Steve se quedó sin aliento cuando Danny se inclinó y presionó los labios sobre su mejilla—. Nada me gustaría más que ser tu compañero de surf si me quieres —le susurró en la oreja. Steve alzó la cabeza de golpe para mirarle a los ojos, en busca de duda o aprensión, que no encontró. Danny juntó sus frentes, respirando el mismo aire—. Le dije a Grace que éramos compañeros de surf y ella sonrió y dijo que se alegraba porque tú de verdad le agradas y haces feliz a su Danno. Creo que tu hermana le contó.

Y Steve sólo le sonrió con una mirada de incredulidad, confusión y alegría y Danny le puso una mano en la nuca y tiró de él porque el hombre era todo un tonto. Steve se deleitó con la presión tierna de los labios de Danny contra los suyos, volviéndose más firmes mientras el beso continuaba y de verdad no podía creer que ahora podía hacer esto, que podía tocar. Dejó que sus manos vagaran poco a poco, una descansando en la espalda baja de Danny y la otra enredándose en su cabello. Gruñó cuando Danny se alejó, pero su compañero simplemente le tomó de la mano y lo sacó de la oficina, yendo hacia Kono.

—Tómate el resto del día libre, súper SEAL y yo vamos a surfear. —Le lanzó un guiño antes de partir hacia el estacionamiento. Steve sólo se quedó parado en la puerta, sonriendo tras él por un momento antes de ver la mirada cariñosa de Kono.

—Bueno, ve —insistió ella, gesticulando para que se fuera, y volvió en sí.

—Gracias, Kono.

—¿Qué hice? —Él sólo le sonrió antes de salir corriendo tras su Danno.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
